Who the Hell am I
by gogurtilovepie7
Summary: Annebeth is a seven year old who's run away. When thrown into the world of the greeks, anything can happen. The story of them reaching camp half-blood. k for mild lanuage. I will warn you if it has cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this for all you people out there who wish that someone would care, that are to strong to admit their weaknesses, and to all those people looking for entertainment. And by the way flames are excepted just no foul language. My first time writing, I'm phyced, so show some love kay?**

**CURSING ALERT**

**This is for the whole story/book. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE STUFF FROM PJO I OWN PART OF PLOT. ****CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN. I OWN THE ****METIONED OC.**

* * *

My name is Annebeth Chase. I'm turning 7 tomorrow. I have curly blonde hair, straight teeth and boring gray eyes. I doubt that anyone in the world even knows I'm alive. My mom abandoned me, my father and step-mom pretend I don't exist and I don't have any friends.

I've decided to run away.

Not because I want to hurt anyone, not because can't live here anymore, but because I have to. These strange creatures keep attacking me. And every time I've got no clue what to do so I run.

I don't know where to go so I'm heading to New York.

I've stolen my dad's shot gun, some art supplies, a few knives, a first aid kit, clothes, jackets, money, my favorite stuff, books, a bag of toiletries and my passport.

I'm leaving at midnight tonight. No one will miss me, anyways. Maybe someday you'll understand. Maybe someday you'll agree.

Maybe someday you'll be in the same situation I'm in.

I've always been a smart girl, top of my class. Even with my ADHD and dyslexia I've always had A's. So naturally I have keen senses on how to get through something. I have a game plan.

I'm going to catch a 2:30 AM train to Aurora, Colorado. I'll spend the night there. The rest will be planned later on the train.

It's noon now. I'm going to get some rest then take off.

* * *

I wake up and pack two backpacks into my suitcase. I quietly walk down the stairs with my luggage, only to be met with a completely black down stairs. I take a deep breath and step outside. The cool air sends chills down my spine as I step into my future. I walk to the subway, and I swear, as I'm walking down the stairs I see a stranger in a dark alley stare at me from under their hood.

I walk faster and arrive just in time to get in. I turn in my ticket and walk onto the train. I about have a heart attack.

Right there is the guy I saw staring at me.

Now I can see the person is wearing a knee length trench coat, big shoes that would be good for mountain running, hands the size of baseball gloves, and ripped up jeans. I couldn't even look past his horrid teeth and nose grinning slightly at me.

I go sit at the other end of the train between some old lady who keeps throwing sideways glances at me, and all I want to do is scream, "What the hell is your problem it's just me!" But when I thought about it, I was just a 7 year old with messy blond curls, little baby face, and a big suitcase.

On my left was one those fat guys you always here about who uses both arm rests, drools on you, and drops chili on you.

I plan the rest of the 'trip' and get a little more sleep.

'Granny' woke me up when we reached Aurora and I thanked her and hopped off. When I got above ground I walked into a dark alley toward a main road, but before I got there , the hairs on my neck rose from a cold hiss from behind me. I turn and I see the trench coat women.

"Wh-Who are you?" I stutter.

"I'm Stheno, dear child . Now surrender or die your pick." she says as she removes the hood in one swift movement revealed hair made of snakes. Live ones.

I quickly found the handgun took aim and shot.

"You do realize that those stupid things cant hurt me, right?" I recognized her now. she was-is one of Medusa's sister. She was the… most murderous one. Crap.

I start backing up and pull out one of the knives I stole thinking, 'hey um anyone up there, I could seriously use some help right now.'

I bumped into a wall and she pounced I jumped out of the way just in time, but my foot caught on something. I fell on my face and scrambled to my feet. Cornered I thought, 'well thanks for all the help in this life and see you soon.'

Just then Stheno cried out in pain and from a knife in her belly it spread out turning her to sand.

As she crumpled to sand behind her ran to people but I couldn't see them before I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Hey guys what do you think this is a big deal to me so please tell me how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back I know I just finished writing the other chapter but I thought what the heck why not post chapter 2 right after chapter one. OMG I flipped out. I wasn't aloud to add this till 2 days after my account was made I screamed. Hey send a message to alter910 and tell her if you want her to beta or not! Here goes.**

**CURSING ALERT**

* * *

I wake up and find I have bandages all over me. I slowly sit up and look around. I wince at a pain in my head as everything that happens comes back to me. I scream in panic.

"Where are we?!"

"It's okay no need to be alarmed, I'm Luke," says a kind male voice from behind me. I turn and see three teenagers sitting around a campfire. The one whom had spoken, Luke, had cropped blond hair that was just an inch above his eyebrows. He is handsome, tall and tan. He was about 13 or 14.

The second boy was dark skinned, wearing a baseball cap with brown hair, shoes that seemed to be falling off his feet, black hair and brown eyes. He was 11 or 12.

The girl who had turned to me when Luke spoke, had electric blue eyes, black punk hair, a lip piercing, and a… knife in her belt. just like the one that killed Stheno. She was the oldest of 14 to15 years old.

"Who are they, and let me repeat again; Where are we?" I said more calmly than before pointing at the other two.

"I'm Thalia and that's Grover," she said pointing at the boy when she said his name.

"And may we ask who you are?" The girl asked slowly. "you seem a little young to be traveling with all these… weapons."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"We're traveling to a place for special people like us," she said. "It's dangerous out there. But you already knew that didn't you?"

"I'm Annebeth and I ran away because no one seemed to care if I was there. How long was I out?"

"Three days, we're in Nebraska near Great Bend. We took turns carrying you. We brought all your stuff don't worry." Grover had a weird voice almost with accent of a goat.

"Why do you talk like that. It's funny." just then he did the weirdest thing. He started taking off his pants and baseball cap.

"Have you ever studied Greek mythology?" I nod. "Well all that stuff is sort of… real." now his pants were off and I could see his furry goat legs. WAIT. GOAT LEGS?!

"What the hell are you? Some hybrid goat man?!"

"Woah language! And no I am a satyr, not a goat."

" I'm sorry can I have a moment to think about this." He's a satyr. The other two are demigods. "What does that make me?"

"I think you know." I did. I was a demigod.

"Do you know who my mom is?"

"POP QUIZ! What do you want to be when you grow up and what are you most afraid of?" Grover was nuts I decided.

"An architect and spiders."

"Oh then Athena is your mom." He said it like it should be obvious.

But it did make sense. I Am Annebeth daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG when I got on here and saw my chapter three deleted, I flipped. Ask the person next to, me I flipped. *she just read what I wrote!*She's my best friend and we're staying up to finish most of our homework for science. And I am so sorry if I don't update for a few days we're supposed to have a wind storm of 60-70 mph winds on 9/15/12, so hope power doesn't go out!**

**CURSING ALERT**

* * *

"Can we stop, my hooves hurt!" Grover whines as we walk through a thick forest. We've been walking since we woke up.

"I agree, I'm pooped."

All of the sudden I hard loud wing beats.

"Get down, furies!" Thalia yells.

"Don't call them that! Names are powerful!" Grover bleated desperately scrambling for a bow.

Suddenly there were three of the weirdest old ladies I'd ever seen. They had a human face but the rest of them looked like shaved bats. I grabbed a bronze knife from a pack and ran at one.

"NO!" all three of my friends yelled at once. Before I knew it wasn't me controlling myself but warrior from inside.

Duck, slash, roll, stab, repeat. Each time I got in a good swipe my pride would slow the new me down a bit, but then I would speed right back up. Then to my surprise it crumbled to gold sand just like Stheno. I heard surprised guffaws from the other three when they saw that I had gotten rid of one.

"Now that… was impressive!" Luke said. I noticed other columns of gold dust being blown away too. We all have a few nice cuts and bruises from those large claws. I felt some warm blood flowing down my face

Now my new found energy ha left I felt exhausted and ready to black out.

"We can camp here for tonight." And with that we ate, set out bedrolls and slept.

* * *

I wake and try to sit up but something holds me down.

"No, don't get up you've lost to much blood. I'm going to carry you today okay? Just try not to move to much, you've got a bad cut on your forehead." Luke then proceeded to lift me up.

"But what if I'd rather walk and possibly die than be carried." I jumped out of his arms and started walking into the forest. A pair of soft but strong arms lifted my feet.

"Sorry princess, but I don't feel like carrying a dead body instead of a live one," said Thalia. I glared at her through the pain in my head.

"Jeez now I wish you didn't care," I mumbled what I thought was to soft to be heard.

"Yet I do because you need someone to care." With a huff I got in a more comfortable position.

"Sooooo, where do you guys come from?" I ask after a few minutes of silent walking. And I meant silent, I couldn't even here their feet/hooves.

"I came from California where my mom worked as a major actress," Thalia said.

"Did you get along?"

"Not at all I hated her for abandoning me and my brother in her drunken state." Thunder rolled in the sky. "I don't care dad, shut up!"

"Whoa your dad is Zeus!?" I yelled.

"Yeah, but he doesn't love me. He hasn't tried to help me hasn't given me anything and I've never seen him in my life."

I noticed it had started raining. Great in front of us the rain shimmered and there appeared an old man, with the same eyes of Thalia.

"I do care," he said in a garbled voice. And from the spot he appeared in fell a shield. I had seen pictures but it was supposed to be bigger. It was about four feet tall ad three feet wide, with scary depictions on the front. It was a smaller version of the shield, Aegis.

Thalia picked it up and through her dyslexia read," to my daughter Thalia, I have always loved you, forgive me, Lord Zeus. I can't believe it after all this time." A single tear fell down her cheek.

We finished our walk in silence.

I look around.

"Guys, where's Grover?"

**Okay I really want feedback. Please. What is the point in reading if you don't give an opinion on it?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm back. I am so happy I got my first review. Let me ask something. Can I give you some cookies? THIS WEEK I'M GOING TO EXPLODE GUYS. I got a follow a favorite and a follow and to you who did I'd love to buy you all pizza's. You totally made my heart explode. ENJOY.**

* * *

Okay I'm freaking out. Grover's missing and Luke went to look for him. Me and Thals, my nickname for Thalia, were staying at camp Luke would find us when he could.

"Where do you think Grover got off to?" I ask.

"Well, he wouldn't just leave us without warning, and I know he didn't drop dead behind us so I wonder where he is." There was a strange look on her face between confusion and worry.

"So what was it like, having no one to go to even if they were there?" she asked.

"It was like having a knife driven straight through your hand a thousand times, just watching it bleed. I couldn't talk to anyone, and I didn't make friends cause they would only be hurt if one of the monsters came to get me. And brothers, well I couldn't even be within five feet of them for fear I would get in trouble." my eyes were damp but not overflowing. I had dealt with the pain hundreds of times.

"It's okay to cry Annebeth, you know that right? I won't hurt you or laugh honey." That was when it fell, a single tear. Although it was just one, it was enough for her to crawl over pick me up in her lap an start to sing.

"_I waited for you today _

_but you didn't show_

_no no no_

_I needed you today_

_so where did you go_

_You told me to call_

_said be you'd there_

_though haven't seen you_

_are you still there_

_I cry out with no reply _

_and I can feel you by my side_

_so I'll hold tight to what I know_

_you're here_

_and I'm __**never alone**_

_And though I cannot see you _

_and I can't explain why_

_Such a deep deep reassurance_

_You placed in my life_

_We cannot separate_

_cause part of me_

_Though your invisible _

_I trust the unseen_

_I cry out with no reply and _

_I can't feel you by side _

_so I'll hold tight to what I know _

_you're here _

_And I'm __**never alone**_

_We cannot separate_

_cause part of me_

_Though your invisible _

_I trust the unseen_

_I cry out with no reply and _

_I can't feel you by side _

_so I'll hold tight to what I know _

_you're here _

_and I'm __**never alone**_

We can't change the past but know that the future is an ever changing thing. One choice can change that. You running away changed your future. Look forward to it."

My eyes were drooping already when she tucked me in and put me to bed. Just like a mom would. Like a father would. Like it had never happened to me before. I fell asleep for the first time feeling loved.

* * *

**Okay I know short but I had to get it out. Please read my new story about my self and some friends. Thank you so much! Bye my amazing fans!**


End file.
